Evaluando las Opciones
by Ari Cullen Hudson
Summary: Momento en Eclipse despúes de los sucesos en la push, sentimientos al descubierto entre Jacob y Bella. Soy nueva en esto. Nada buena con los summarys. ONE SHOT.


_**Nada de esto me pertenece todo fue creado por la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginaciónY jugar tantito con su creación.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fuego y Hielo**

Me encontraba en la playa de la push caminado con los pies descalzos y una suave llovizna cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Falta poco para la graduación y después de ella mi paso a la eternidad junto a Edward.

"Bella, Bella"-me volteen y en fracción de segundos Jake estaba frente a mi con el torso desnudo, sus desgastados jeans y su cabello mas corto que cuando lo conocí pegado a su cara por las gotitas de lluvia que lo mojaban.

"¿Qué pasa Jake?"-seguí caminando hasta sentarme en una de las raíces de nuestro árbol.

"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"-pregunto temeroso

Mi mente viajo a los sucesos del día anterior en donde confeso que me amaba y me beso.

Mi mano instintivamente bolo hacia mis labios aun sintiendo la calidez en la que los labios de Jake transmitieron a los míos, una calidez que nunca había experimentado.

"Si Jake, lo he pensado"- mis mejillas se tornaron color carmín al observar su pecho desnudo sus músculos bien marcados y su gran estatura le daban un toque amenazador pero sus ojos mostraban al niño el cual podía con tan solo una mirada desnudarme el alma, y lo sigue haciendo aun que haya dejado atrás al niño el cual me contó aquellas leyendas urbanas para dar a paso al hombre que tenia frente a mi.

"Y que has decidido"-su mano se poso mi mejilla y recosté mi cabeza en ella-"Antes de que me respondas te lo repito lo nuestro puede ser Bella, no tendrías que cambiar nada para estar juntos podrás estar con tus padres- algo se removió dentro de mi ante esas palabras _mis padres_-y estarían felices de que me eligieras a mi, no tendrías que mentirles, ni alejarte de ellos, ni mucho menos causarle el gran dolor de saber que su hija esta _muerta, _pondrías ser feliz formar una familia-me quede helada, formar una familia, la sola palabra me ponía los pelos de punta casarme y ser madre era un futuro seguro junto a Jacob, Algo que con Edward era imposible, Jake había estado en mis momentos de oscuridad el era y es mi sol el que aleja las sombras de mi mente y corazón, pero lo había comprobado sin Edward no valía la pena seguir viviendo seria una vida vacía sin… amor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Jake lo necesitaba se que era masoquista por su parte seguir a mi lado pero no podía dejarlo ir no, no podía, pero tener hijos no es algo que viniera en mis planes de vida.

"Lo siento Jake pero… no puedo vivir sin Edward"- pequeñas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, sabia que le hacia daño y al hacerle daño a el también me dañaba a mi.

El agarre de Jake se aflojo y empezó a temblar frente a mí.

"Lo matare… no serás de cualquier otro menos el… lo matare a el y toda esa peste"

"No jake…"- No pude formular palabra Jacob se había transformado mientras corría directo hacia Forks, el miedo me invadió, nunca lo había visto así, corrí hacia mi vieja chevy y maneje directo a casa de los Cullen, esperando que Jacob no cometiera una inprudencia.

No estaba preparada para lo que mis ojos estaban por presenciar, baje corriendo de mi trasto y corrí al patio trasero de la casa y mi vista se fijo en la gran hoguera que había en el centro del patio, no pude ahogar un grito en cuanto reconocí lo que se quemaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mis piernas fallaron estaba temblando, un destello a mi derecha me hizo levantar la cabeza y recogí el hermoso collar de Rosalie con el escudo Cullen en el suelo.

"Morirás"-grito aquella voz que tanto anhelaba oír.

_Edward _

No se en que momento me encontraba entre Edward y Jacob solo se que no dejaban de mirarse con odio Edward estaba fuera de si y podía ver el odio que destilaban los ojos de Jake a pesar de estar en forma lobuna.

"Por favor"- apenas podía oír mi voz-"parad no… sigan"

"Lo siento Bella pero este mal nacido debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi familia, esto no lo dejare pasar."

Sentí una mano en mi muñeca y salí volando hasta estamparme contra un árbol, Edward y Jacob se lanzaron sobre el otro y a solo centímetros de tocarse…

"NOOOOOOOO"-grite

Me levante jadeante y sudada de mi cama, solo lo imaginaba solo eso.

Mis manos tocaron una hoja de papel situada a mi derecha, podía reconocer la caligrafía de Edward, sonreí al instante.

_Bella, salí a cazar vuelvo hoy por la noche, espero que cuando leas esta nota sea ya de día._

_No seas imprudente y ten cuidado no se que seria de mi si tu no estuvieras._

_Te amo _

_Edward._

_P.D._

_Alice te espera, quiere ir de compras._

Suspire de alivio al leer la nota de Edward estaban bien no había de que preocuparse, solo fue un sueño, era imposible aun con su gran fuerza que Jacob pudiera cometer semejante atrocidad siendo ellos 7 contra uno, solo fue un sueño, un… no, no fue un sueños fue una horrenda _pesadilla_, mire mi reloj la 1 en punto.

Aunque no era la ocasión reí ante mis propias cavilaciones y vino a mi las palabras que habían salido en la conversación que mantuvimos hace unas horas.

_-Esta noche te vas a acordar. Cuando él crea que duermes, tú vas a estar evaluando tus opciones._

_-Si me acuerdo de ti esta noche, será sólo porque tenga una pesadilla._

Reí de nuevo.

Una_ pesadilla _eso es lo que fue_._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hola, este es mi iniciación-por así llamarlo- espero que sea de su agrado, por el momento me tendrán con situaciones alternas de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara en la saga o en los pequeños momentos que no vienen en el libro._**

**_Bueno gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos, medios._**

_Gosh I'm nervous, I love let my imagination. atte... K.C.H.M.W._


End file.
